Stay
by For you I will.tlg
Summary: Ned's with Susie but Moze says something that complicates that based on the Sugerland song Stay.
1. Chapter 1

(Ned's POV)

I was standing by my locker talking to my best friend since forever, I knew that I shouldn't be thinking of how beautiful she is, or how she laughs at even my most corny jokes, or how badly I want to move that strand of hair from her face. This is wrong for two reasons she's my absolute best friend and I'm dating Susie.

(Mose's POV)

I knew this was wrong. Thinking about how cute my best friend was in that little boyish but sorta hot look. And how funny he is and how I can talk for hours about absolutely anything. I knew how I felt and I knew it was wrong since we was so close friends and he's dating my other best friend, Susie. But I knew I have to tell him now it's only fair to us and me I have to let him know so that's what brought me to say,, "Ned ca-ca-can I talk to you... It's important"

"Yeah Mose what's up"

"Can we skip last period it's important I don't want anyone to hear it please Ned"

"I'm suppose to meet Susie" he said in a kinda sad voice.

Deep down I'm hopping it's because he'd rather be with me, and he's gonna be I can't wait or I'll chicken out and never tell him

"Please Ned I honestly don't think if I don't do this now I never will"

"Okay Susie can wait, but uh she scares me so you deal with her got it"

I laughed Susie was like the devil to Ned sometimes. "Thanks" I said as we snuck out the front door of our school. We got in my car and drove to the park. The whole time I tried to hide how nerves I am and planning how to say this.

'_Maybe I should just be quick and get it over with it. Or maybe I should just say I understand why we can't be together and that I know he don't feel the same way. Or maybe a mix of the three. Or maybe I can just grab him and kiss him. But if he don't kiss me back that would kill me... So no kissing even though I really really want to. MOSE bad me bad! I scolded my mind. So quick and explainish'._

Soon we parked at the park and started walking a trail.

"So what's going on Mose"

I took a deep breath "Look Ned I know I shouldn't think this much less say it but I can't just let it go unsaid any more. I don't want it to change anything I just want you to know."

"Know what?"

"I-I love you..." I said looking down. "like in love with I know your dating my best friend and you don't feel the same way and I understand that we'll never be together and and..." Then tears came out with out me being able to control them, maybe this was a bad idea.

(Ned's POV)

I knew this should make things awkward, but it made me happy, really happy I couldn't stop smiling. I knew I should be thinking of Susie, but I'm thinking of how I know deep down I feel the same way, but Susie would murder me if... wait Mose is crying. Without thinking I lifted her head and looked in her glittery eyes from the tears. I whipped a few away then without even realizing it leaned in and kissed her. The kiss made me realize what Taylor Swifts song Sparks Sour or Fly or whatever was about. It was so different from kissing Susie. True I really cared about Susie, but the kisses I felt nothing and really I knew she wasn't for me. Just a little to sooner than what I was hopping Mose pulled away leaving me to say something. Once again I left not thinking to do the job

"I love you to Mose. Like in love with you." I said with a small half smile.

"What about Susie you can't brake up with her she's my best friend and she really likes you and and...she's going through a lot with her family and and and..."

"I don't plan on breaking up with Susie she scares me to much, and I know with her dad leaving soon and her mom's problems and her missing brother that that would just screw her up more. I care about Susie, but I just don't date care anymore. I love you and I can't change that but I can't just leave Susie like this. But I can't just not be able to kiss you like that or just forget this Mose."

"So what are we gonna to do Ned."

"I-I don't know... but maybe forgetting's just the best thing" If that's even possible. I've loved Mose since I don't even know how long. Susie was my infatuation that every guy has on that same person, but she can never be the one your in love with. Susie can never be Mose, and after that kiss I don't know how I'll forget and keep this up with Susie.

"your right it had to be said now that it was we can forget and go back to being friends." she faked a smile "let's go it's starting to rain" she started to walk off towards her car . I sighed and walked off behind her. The car ride was almost a painful silence and it didn't take long to realize that forgetting's impossible. She parked the car at my house, but I couldn't make myself get out. Instead I leaned over to the drivers seat and kissed her, the kiss started off really small, but soon enough turned into well simply making out.

"I-I can't forget Mose" I really really can't no matter what she says I never will.

"Neither can I" she smiled making me smile with her. Then she sighed.

(Mose's POV)

"But Susie" he said like he just remembered his girlfriend.

I knew we couldn't just be publicly together. One Susie is a demon and would possible really kill Ned, and she is one of my best friends. Plus her dad just left, her mom is going crazy and is being sent in and out of the crazy house at the hospital, her brother went missing soon after his dad left, and I think her gold fish died. But I know it sounds bad, but have you ever felt so in love with someone your oblivious to everything else. I'v always loved Ned and he's one of those things you have to have no matter what you do. As long as you have that one person.

"Yeah Susie.." I said knowing he'd have to pick her. They'd been together for a year and he's been obsessed with her since like 3rd grade. I expected him to say he picks Susie he's sorry blah blah blah not what he really said.

"She doesn't have to know...?"He said like a question.

"Ned..." what am I saying I can't make myself turn down Ned, even if I knew he wasn't thinking he was just caught up, and Susie would be mad. I needed him and he's that one guy you only find once in a life time."your right" I smiled.

"So we're a um" was there a nice way of saying the other woman.

"Secret couple?" I suggested.

"That works" then his phone rang. "It-it's Susie." Of course it is.

"Hey baby..." he said trying to hide his 'I did something wrong' voice. But doing a really crappy job at it.

"No nothing's wrong I uh just got sick and Mose gave me a ride home... um no not tonight I don't wanna you know it could be contagious... yeah always thinking of my Susie... yeah tomorrow school I'll definitely see you... thanks bye." He said ending the most awkward phone call ever.

"Soooo"

"She said thinks for taking care of me" he said with a little laugh causing me to laugh. Wow thinking me for making out with him hahahaah,

"If she only knew"

"Let's not find out." he said with a little half smile

**A month**

(Ned's POV)

Me and Mose are the only two in the hall.

"So we made it a month" one month and no one not even Cookie has caught us.

"Yeah let's not jinx it" she said. I kissed her. After a minute she pushed me. Then I remembered we're in the middle of the junior class hall.

"NED! anyone can come in and see us are you crazy."

"Mose relax we're the only two in the hall." For now I knew the bell will ring in about 5 minutes.

"You know how fast that changes." but so much that we could do in five minutes.

"Fine no kissing." he said the got a I have a evil plan look. She asked for no kissing I'll show her no kissing.

"At school you do know I meant at school right" she straighten out

"you said no kissing I guess I just won't."

"Fine" she said.

Wait no more kissing what did I just get myself into. Yeah so not worth the flirty messing with her.

"Wait I really should start thinking more no kissing at school but anywhere else" he smiled evilly. Then our moment got awkward with one "Hey baby" and kiss on the cheek from my um girlfriend? Susie.

"Hey Susie" I said awkwardly putting his arm around her.

"I'm having a party tonight" Susie said excitedly."You two'll come right."

"Of course Susie your one of my best friends." Mose said knowing as soon as she finds out that'll change.

"We'll I don't think I really have a choice... not that I'd miss it for anything."

I said rambling.

"Great I'll see y'all tonight" She said then kissed me, I knew that really upsetting Mose. I try not to be coupley with Susie anymore around Mose. It hurt both of us.

(Mose's POV)

I knew Ned loved me and I knew the reasons right now wasn't the time to end anything with Susie. But he always was forced to leave when ever she called, sometimes I wish he'd pick me and I knew this party would be her all over him.

"Wow that was close" Ned said.

"I know right!"

"Hey wanna ride to the party?" he asked.

"sure I'll just come over after school."

The rest of the day wen't by pretty fast, and I was in my room getting ready for the party before I went to hang out with Ned. It was cold and early winter so that didn't leave many options for outfits that are hot and I'd wear. So I put on a pair of black tights with a kinda swirly design and a tight gray sweater like short sleeve dress with gray boots. Then I walked next door to Ned's.

"Wow" he said when he opened the door.

"Like it" I said as I twisted around showing off my dress.

"You know your making the whole no touching you with Susie around hard"

"Susie won't be in every part of the house at the same time and you'll have to I don't know fake pee." I said with a smile.

"This is one of the reasons why I love you" He said closing the door and walking us up to his room so he could finish getting ready.

He wore a pair of dark jeans and a blue button up shirt with the first 3 unbuttoned.

"So how do I look" he said.

"Hot" I said honestly. Then I noticed something left behind from our last missing.

"Um Ned... please please tell me you've made out with Susie recently."

"Yeah... I'm sorry I- I she's still..."

"I'm not mad its just..." I turned him towards a mirror and pointed to his neck.

"Oh uh I can connivence her it's from her" he said kissing me softly and way to quickly.

"You think she knows" I said a little hoping she does.

'' No but Mose what's wrong"

''Nothing it's just I know that you love me and I know why we have to do this it's just every time you have to leave me when she just text you or something I just wish sometimes you'd stay with me. I know it sounds bad and selfish and she had you first but..."

"Mose yes I love you so so much, and soon enough we'll find away around this. And you have no idea how badly I want to stay with you, but you know Susie blow he off and die" I giggled. "and it's not in no way selfish I'm yours to."

"Thanks 's just some times you know." He caressed my cheek and kissed me.

"We should go."

We got to the party and Susie instantly drug Ned off to dance. After a while he had to "pee''. We walked out on the back porch where no one else was and sat on the swing.

"So don't you think she'll know your not peeing.

"She's talking to Seth anyway. She barley noticed I left" he said. It was kinda romantic. The stars the way, the air was just the right temperature, you can hear the music from the swing and Ned just being there with me.

"I wish it could just stay like this"

"I know what you mean. No complitacednes and just stay here together."

Then a song that reminds me of him comes on in the background then he gets a text from susie.

"She wants to dance." he started to get up but I wouldn't let him leave me this time he needs to pick me just once.

"Ned please."

"Mose..."

"Listen to this song just listen to the lyrics.

_baby why don't you stay_

_I'm down on my knees _

_I'm so tired of being lonely _

_don't I give you what you need _

_when she calls you to go _

_there's just one thing you should know _

_I don't have to live this way so why don't you stay_

He was silent then the last verse came.

_why don't you stay _

_I'm up off my knees _

_you don't give me what I need _

_when she calls you to go there's just one thing you should no _

_I don't have to live this way_

"Baby I'm so sorry. I should have just stayed with you more but this time I will Susie can dance with herself." he said then he rapped is arms around my waist and pulled me into a long kiss.

Then we heard foot steeps and quickly jumped apart and I pretended to just open the message.

"Well Susie needs me I'll see you later Mose" Ned said walking towards the door Susie was standing in.

"All you just got the message I thought well I don't really know but it's fine my mom's comming home soon so..."

"Party's over" he half smiled at her.

"Yeah. Call me tomorrow?"

"Of course baby" he said kissing her cheek, but she grabbed him and kissed him full on the lips. Kinda making me wanna wack her with a shovel.

He pulled away awkwardly. "Bye Susie. Ready Mose."

"Yeah, bye Susie."

"Bye Jennifer." she smiled and hugged me. Once we got out of her seeing distance Ned grabbed my hand and we walked to his car. Then I relized my parents were out of town and I'm locked out.

"Crap!"

"What?"

"I'm locked out my parents are out of town and I left my key."

"You can stay with me." he winked.

"Ned." I warned. Even though I really wanted to.

"or Susie." he pointed out.

"Let's see then the news would say psycho 17 year old hospitalized local high school junior because she wouldn't shut up about making out with her boyfriend who's also the psycho's boyfriend."

Ned laughed and said."So my place psycho seventeen year old."

"yeah" We walked to his room and he threw me some of his old smaller pj pants and a

big t-shirt. "Sleep in this."

"Thanks" I smiled and walked to his bath room to change. I came out and seen Ned in his gray and blue plaid pj pants and well no shirt. He rapped his arms around my waist and I did the same around his neck.

"Sorry about tonight."

"Stop apologizing it's fine you didn't even do anything."

"I did I almost left you again. I'm done doing that."

"What are you talking about."

"This isn't fair to you, Susie or me. I'm just gonna end it. I know it's 'not the time' but when will it be? I'll just take whatever beating she gives me and I'll tell her you had nothing to do with it it just sorta happened."

"I'm not gonna let you take all the blame. I'll tell her. But she's going threw a lot right now do you really think it's a good time?"

"This will just hurt her more if she finds out by catching us. It's time to end it anyway we're really just a show couple now. I can tell she don't feel the way we use to either."

"I love you Ned" I kissed him. He deepened the kiss then we feel down on his bed. He took well his shirt off of me, then kissed me again. He pulled away for a second and gave me a questioning look, and I nodded.

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure" I said before kissing him.

**The next day**

"So how did she take it" Mose asked.

"Well I just said I don't think we're working out we should go back to friends and she agreed".

"So we can be a public couple now?"

"Yep" Then loast night started to repeat it's self until we heard the door start to open and Susie's voice say...

"Ned we can't break up- WTH this is why you dumped me your sleeping with my best friend."

"Look Susie I wanted to tell you, but I've always been in love with him. This just happened out of no where and this this right here just happened so I'm sorry we just knew with all that was going on we didn't want to hurt you."

"Well to late you_"

"Wait Susie don't go giving Mose crap when I saw you making out with seth then hiding him when I got there. We'd been just a couple for the school not us. We stopped liking eachother like that a long time ago. Can't we just be friends. I love Mose and I know you love Seth."

"Your right Ned. I'm sorry about everything."

"And I'm sorry about this."

"Well I gotta go tell Seth he can stop hiding"

We all laughed.

"See it all worked out in the end" I said kissing Mose,

"Your right. I love you"

"I love you to.

_**Well I think that it's gonna be a one shot but if you want more chapters or a sequel tell me and tell me a idea for it and you got it and REVIEW(:**_


	2. Chapter 2

I made a website for writers. I wanted to post my stories on a new site so I made my own. Other writers can write on it to please join it thanks and I'll update my fanfictions as soon as I can (:


End file.
